1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an item display method and apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus that display items according to a user gesture.
2. Description of the Related Art
For playback of pre-stored digital content such as songs, images, games, broadcasts or moving images, an item display apparatus typically displays a list of items on the screen representing digital content. Such an item display apparatus may provide various input schemes adapted to enable the user to easily locate and select a desired item.
When a large amount of content is present, the item display apparatus may divide and even sub-divide many items into several categories for easier item management. The item display apparatus may provide a tree-type user interface, through which the user may traverse categories of items. Using the tree-type user interface, the user may search the categories for an item to be executed in a hierarchical manner. However, in devices such as mobile terminals having a small screen, as the number of categories and the layers thereof increase, users may have to frequently make screen transitions to access a desired item.